


A short Keitor

by TheArmedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArmedWriter/pseuds/TheArmedWriter
Summary: Keith wonders if he should risk it.





	A short Keitor

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this Fan Fiction if it's requested.

I'm sitting on my new bed, in my new room, trying to understand how I got here. How did I end up on this ship a million miles from Voltron and the others. So far away from the place I thought I could call home ...... And how the hell did I end up with Lotor of all people?

The door to the room I'm in slides open and in strolls the prince himself. His head high and that smirk that seems to be constantly painted on his purple tinted face firmly in place. "Hello, Blade." He greets as the door whooshes shut behind him. I don't know what to do.

Should I smile? I'm not great at smiles…or conversation, so I look at him and try to restrain my right hand from reaching for the lucxite blade strapped to my thigh. He notices and frowns slightly. "Now, you won't be needing that. You are a guest on this ship." He says in what I assume is supposed to be a reassuring voice but just fills me even more suspicion and makes my fist close around my blade's hilt. His reassurances mean nothing to me, he has a way of getting whatever he wants, manipulating any crowd, which is probably how he convinced me it was a good idea to follow him in the first damned place. Lotor sighs when he sees me but shrugs. "Have it your way, but if you really thought I was up to something, why did you come?" He asks, lowering himself into the lounge-like chair in the corner in front and to the right of me and crossing his ankles.

I growl lowly in my throat as he asks the same question I've been asking myself for the last twenty minutes and he laughs. An arrogant yet melodically pleasing laugh and I find myself staring at him similarly to the way I'd been staring at the foreign walls of this ship a few moments ago, like something mysterious yet not impossible to figure out. Much like this ship, if I really tried could I understand this person what he's fighting for? It probably would have been so much easier to just do Zarkon's bidding, do whatever Haggar said, but he didn't and I need to know why. .... For the good of the universe, of course. I get the feeling no one has ever really tried before, he's either an enemy or a hero to all who know him. It's always bothered me the way none of his actions make sense, that he didn't seem to be working for Zarkon or particularly doing things to help the Coalition.

I don't know if it's just wishful thinking on my part but I've never thought that he was all bad. I always had a feeling that he would play a large part in this war.....maybe I was just wrong about on which side. Getting to know his side of things is the reason I'm here. Slowly, extremely slowly, I remove my hand from the weapon that's more of a security blanket than a weapon. It was with me when no one else was, when no one else could be bothered, when I didn't even know what it was, or who I was. This blade makes me feel safer than I'd ever care to admit, so even thought I'm no longer touching it I'm comforted by the knowledge that it'll be there when I need it, if I need it. Lotor's smirk returns at full force and he braces his elbow on the arm of his chair and props his chin on his fist. "So, young Blade-" "Keith." I say cutting him off, my patience already waning. "My name's Keith, not Blade." He's been calling me Blade since he first walked onto the castle and it annoys the hell out of me. He should at least bother to learn my name if he really wants to form any kind of alliance, right?

"Okay then, Keith, " he says smiling what might possibly be an actual smile and, even though I know it might be foolish, all my apprehension dissipates. I decide to trust him in that moment. The moment he showed me something real, something other than the suave prince and everything he had to be in order to survive in a world that would never have accepted him otherwise. I decide to trust him the moment he decides to trust me. "shall we begin?"

I nod my head slowly but firmly,

“Yeah.”

and begin the journey of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first one of my fan fictions I've ever posted, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
